Haar
Haar (ハール, Hāar) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and later in the sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Haar was once a Wyvern Lord of Daein who was attached to Shiharam's fleet. Before this, he was a member of Begnion's Holy Dracoknights. Along with Shiharam, he left for Daein due to the senate's corruption. Shiharam, the leader of the defected Wyvern riders, is very fond of Haar and looks to him as the son he never had. Haar, although sleepy and paticularly lazy, is an exceptional fighter and easily became Shiharam's second-in-command. Shiharam also trusts Haar to look after his daughter Jill when she joined his Wyvern division. In Chapter 20 of Path Of Radiance, when Shiharam was commanded to fight Ike and his forces, including the defected Jill, he requested that Haar retreat from the battlefield so that he wouldn't get hurt or killed. Shiharam's forces eventually lost that battle. Later Haar will join in chapter 23 of Path of Radiance if Jill talks to him. During the conversation, Haar told her that he wanted revenge on Daein for Shiharam's death. He had been trying to get close to Petrine so he could kill her, but he didn't get the chance, although the other dracoknights suspected him. Haar then stays with Ike's forces throughout the remainder of the Mad King's War. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn After the Mad King's War ended, Haar began flying across the continent as a cargo carrier with Jill since Shiharam's fleet had been decimated in the fighting. Haar and Jill had started a Wyvern delivery service to make a living. He becomes involved in quelling the Crimean rebellion when Marcia pressures him into defending Elincia and Leanne, who were caught up in a battle with some Begnion Wyvern Riders who wished to capture Leanne. Haar had been flying through the battle on a delivery that was never finished. He later helps Ike during the Begnion-Laguz war along with the other troops that were gathered to quell the civil conflict within Crimea's borders. Personality He takes a very calm, nonchalant attitude towards everything and constantly has trouble staying awake. In many situations throughout both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Haar is usually propped somewhere for a nap. He also, on several occasions, comments about how he might get away with sleeping during battle or marches. Haar's desire for nap time is often compared to Forde from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: Forde also liked to sleep in the midst of a fight. Some fans also compare it to Ilyana's perpetual hunger. There is also some evidence that Haar and Jill harbour feelings for each other. In a Base Conversation, Ike asks Haar about how he feels about Jill. "Well I thought, you know, with the whole living under the same roof and all." Haar offhandedly replies that, "She is simply the daughter of my dead teacher. Nothing more." However, his actions contradict his statement. Haar constantly goes out of his way to try and protect Jill, and in one of the battles where the forces lead by Micaiah and Ike meet on the battle field Haar can talk to Jill and convince her to join his side (Ike's side), he also says that he will not fight her. Marcia even points out to Haar that if Jill was in trouble he would have no problem coming to her help. Class/Stats Haar and Jill are very similar when both units reach the Wyvern Lord class. The slight differences cause Jill to have better special stats and Haar being more of a brute force unit. Though, Jill is more effective as an offensive unit due to having much higher speed and resistance than Haar, while Haar's HP, Defense, and Strength are only slightly higher than Jill's when both units are maxed out. This causes Jill to have a better chance of striking an enemy twice during a fight and causing more damage in total. On the other hand, Haar's General-esque HP and Defense make it possible to use him as just that, a front line unit, a defender at the top of stairs, etc. (As a plus, even though his speed is lower than Jill's, it's still high enough to attack twice on most enemy units even on Endgame and can be a great choice for either Attacker or Defender)Haar as a 20/20 unit can be one of the strongest in the game. Use is reccomended on all difficulties in both games and is also considered to be the key to completing Hard/Maniac mode of Radiant Dawn. Ending If Haar and Jill share a A-Level Support at the game's end, Jill will be said to make Talrega prosper with her husband, implied to be Haar. Category:Characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters